


The Pirate Twins

by SaviorSwan11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviorSwan11/pseuds/SaviorSwan11
Summary: Emma and Killian have twin daughters, this story is from the day they found out they were expecting to whenever I stop.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Finding Out

I've been feeling sick all week, my dad won't let me come into work, Killian is making me stay in bed and having Regina spend the day with me until he gets home from work. My mother calls me every hour to make sure Regina and I are fine. I'm the savior I think I can handle being sick, everyone finally convinced me to go see Dr. Whale. Apart of me hoped it wasn't just a bug but something bigger, something Killian and I have tried for at least 3 months. When I arrived at the doctors Regina was standing with Robin, I tried to move around the corner so they wouldn't see me but they did. "Emma hey what are you doing here?" I avoided the question with a question. "I could ask you the same thing!" Regina laughed knowing what I did, "If you must know we are expecting a baby and are here to check up on him or her!" I congratulated her before my name was called back, "What seems to be the problem Emma?" Whale asked as I sat on the bed, "I've been feeling sick all week and I think I might be pregnant." He nodded filling out paperwork, "Let me run some test and have the results back to you." After several minutes Whale came in with the results, "Well Emma it seems that you are indeed pregnant congratulations. You are about 4 weeks along you can schedule the next appointment." I knew it, I scheduled the next appointment before getting in my bug and driving to the store for a pregnancy surprise for Killian. When I got home I put everything together and had dinner waiting for Killian on the table. He came in a little later he gave me a kiss and we started eating. "How was your appointment with Whale today?" I smiled at him, "I actually want to talk to you about that, I'll be right back I got you something on my way home." I put a box in front of him and watched him open it.  
His face lit up as he pulled me into a hug and twirled me around. I've never been so happy in my life, I am having a baby with the man I love.


	2. Telling Mom, Dad, and Henry

I woke up in a happy mood, Killian and I had plans to tell my parents and Henry about the baby. I've never been so happy to tell my parents something, I know they've been taking bets on when I'll get pregnant time to see who wins. I got dressed in my normal clothes consisting of a t shirt and my red leather jacket, I couldn't find a pair of jeans that fits so I'm wearing leggings and my knee high black boots. We drove to my parents farm and text Henry to meet us there, Neal was playing outside with their dog Max and my mom was planting flowers as my dad fed the animals. "Oh Emma I didn't know you were coming today." My mom said bringing me into a hug, Neal came running into my arms and I swung him around. "Hey little bro what are you doing?" He pointed to his toy dump trucks and at Max, I laughed and waited for the to come inside and for Henry to get here. Once everyone was here I had Killian go get their presents from the car. "Mom, Dad, Henry I got you presents don't open them or show them to each other until I say. Henry open yours first and be quiet!" I watched Henry open his.

He smiled and nodded, "Mom open yours but don't show daddy yet   
He smiled and nodded, "Mom open yours but don't show daddy yet." I watched as she opens hers

Her face lit up, "Mom you can show daddy now you two share that present   
Her face lit up, "Mom you can show daddy now you two share that present." She passed it over to my dad who jumped up and hugged me before saying, "Snow, Henry I win I told you she was pregnant." I laughed and we all ate dinner and talked about plans and names we had picked out


	3. Will you be Auntie?

I had one last person to tell, Killian was at work so I was handing this one on my own. It's only Regina so I'm not worried, she and I have gotten closer lately so she's like the sister I don't have. I went over to her house she was cleaning out a spare room for the baby, Robin was out with Roland, Zelena, and Little Robin. I walked upstairs to what used to be Henry's old room, Regina was putting the crib up by the window. "Hey Regina I have something for you." I said as she got up from the floor and we walked to the kitchen for tea, and then to the couch to talk. "Why would you bring me a present for no reason? That's weird!" I laughed she always said what's on her mind, "I don't have to have a reason to bring my best friend a present, I got one for Henry, my parents and Killian." She gave me a suspicious look before opening the bag.

She smiled and nodded, "Of course I will now we are pregnant at the same time! How far along are you?""I'm 4 weeks! What about you?" I knew she was farther along than be you could see her baby bump through her black skirt   
She smiled and nodded, "Of course I will now we are pregnant at the same time! How far along are you?"  
"I'm 4 weeks! What about you?" I knew she was farther along than be you could see her baby bump through her black skirt. "I'm 10 weeks, Zelena knows the gender she is throwing a baby shower . Maybe she can throw ours together, we can reveal the genders together." I liked the idea but I didn't know for sure, this pregnancy is different I don't know how to describe it but I don't mind the idea."Will she be alright doing that? I figured my mother would want to do it." She nodded before signing. "Your Mom is helping Zelena I think they'll both be fine." I laughed and I went home before Killian came home it was his turn to cook dinner so I laid on the couch reading a parenting book. All the symptoms I have suggest I could be having more than one baby, Whale didn't tell me anything besides that fact that I was pregnant. When Killian came in he cheated and brought home granny's, we talked about how things went with Regina and baby names for girls and boys. I told him about Zelena planning the baby shower and gender reveal. I didn't tell him how I thought we were having more than one baby just so I didn't get his hopes up on having more than one.


	4. Double Trouble

I'm ten weeks pregnant, and I can feel the difference in movement between this pregnancy and Henry's it feels like there are two babies. We had an ultrasound scheduled for today, I wanted to make sure it was twin before I announced to everyone. As we drove to the doctor's Killian kept staring at my little baby bump you could tell I was pregnant now. Once they called me back Whale put the gel on my belly showing us our baby. "Here is baby A and the little thing behind it is baby B you are having twins." I knew I was right I could feel them, I looked at Killian he had a shocked face at first but it turned into a smile we were having twins. Everyone would be so happy, I knew I was happier than ever I wanted a big family and I got that and much more. "You can schedule the next appointment and if they move their position we might be able to tell the genders!" I scheduled the appointment at the front desk and we left to put up things in the nursery, we stopped and bought two white cribs the nursery would white since we don't know the genders yet. Once we had the nursery set up for now, I just wanted to sleep so Killian stayed up and played games with Henry. As I slept I dreamt about what our babies would look like I imagined two beautiful girls. One with blonde hair and blue eyes the other with brown hair and green eyes both would be interested in pirates and princess. Killian and I chasing them around with their dresses and tiaras on while carrying a sword in one hand and using the other to hold each other's hand. I woke up just in time my parents had been invited over by Killian to tell them the news, I was still tired but couldn't leave Killian to tell them alone. Regina would have come but she wasn't feeling up to it being pregnant herself. We ate and talked about how the kids were doing in school and about Henry and Violet. The next thing brought up was how my doctor appointment went by my mother of course. "It went great we actually have some excited news we are having twins." My fathers face went white I knew he thought about James and how awful he was, I put my hand on his to reassure him that my kids will be different my mother was thrilled. Henry was so excited to have two more siblings to play with and read his fairytales to. Once everyone left Killian and I cleaned up the kitchen and went off to bed I instantly fell asleep and Killian right after me with his hand on my belly.


	5. Gender Reveal

I had my appointment with Whale early this morning to tell the genders of the babies, my mom and Zelena are planning mine and Regina's baby shower. Belle and Ruby are keeping us away from granny's as our husbands are on a fishing trip with David. When the time came for the baby shower everyone was rallied inside Granny's to meet the three new royals, Regina went first revealing a daughter. I was pressured into going next but I wanted to wait a little longer so Regina could enjoy celebrating her daughter with Robin. I finally stood up with Killian almost falling over with my now big baby bump, we cut the cake revealing a plain yellow cake. Of course my mom had something special planned for me after all I'm a princess, she brought out a dart board the same Killian was throwing darts at when I asked him out. One it had balloons one for each baby, she handed Killian the dart and he threw it pink glitter came exploding out. I took the other dart and threw it as pink glitter exploded again, we were having twin girls I was so happy to have princess. They would always have a little pirate in them it's who they are. We celebrated the babies and auger tired and went home. Killian and I went home and painted the girls his room pink we added some princess crowns around the room. I am so happy to have a family of my own after spending so much time finding mine I want my girls To have the best life different from the way Killian and I were raised.


	6. Welcome Little Girls

I've been getting stomach pains all day, Killian is at work Belle is here with me making sure I'm okay. I hide the pains from her if I'm going into labor I want Killian to be here, but the longer I wait the contractions start. I couldn't lie anymore and as soon as I got off the couch my water broke. "BELLE?" I yelled as she ran from the kitchen to the living room, "Emma what's happening?" I pointed to the floor and she grabbed the over night bag, I called my parents, Killian, Henry, and Regina to meet me at the hospital the girls were coming. We rushed to the hospital and my daughters weren't waiting, Whale took me back to the room and the girls are coming now. I had to start pushing any minute I tried to wait until Killian got here but our kids wanted out now. Once he arrived I started pushing, I pushed for about 3 hours before giving birth to our first daughter Elizabeth Swan Jones born October 23rd at 9:30 am, I gave birth to our second daughter Aubrey Snow Jones two minutes later. Killian held Elizabeth and I held Aubrey waiting for everyone to come and see them. My parents were the first they took turns holding them and sent Regina and Henry in next. Henry was excited to have his sisters in the world, Regina and Henry traded. "They are adorable you did good Emma!" I nodded and smiled at my little princesses I waited so long to meet them and now that they are here I don't want to put them down. "You never told us their names?" My mom said I looked at Killian, he nodded and he pointed to Elizabeth. "This is Elizabeth Swan Jones and this little one is Aubrey Snow Jones." My mom wiped the tears out of her eyes she loved that I named my daughter after her. "You named her after me honey I love you." I didn't know my middle name so I had to make hers special, "I don't know my middle name so I had to make hers special to us both." I put my attention back on my daughters before my mom said something handing Aubrey back to me. "Ruth!"   
"What?"  
"Your middle name is Ruth after your fathers mom! Without her you never would have been born, I'll tell you the story another time but for now I want you to rest up."   
Killian and Dr. Whale took the babies to the nursery until tomorrow and I slept waiting to take my little girls home.


	7. Welcome Home

I put the girls going home outfits on them and made sure I had everything from the night before, I couldn't wait to take the girls home their nursery is set up and ready. I can't believe that they are finally here it feels like I've waited so long and now that they are here in my arms I feel like this is what I was meant to do. I didn't even give myself a chance with Henry I thought he would have been better of without me, even with the fake memories I still came back to my family because Henry believed in me when he first found me. My girls will know how much I love them and I will put them first always, if my parents taught me anything it's always put your children first no matter the cost. My parents offered to drive me home while Killian was at work but Regina already showed up early so she could talk about something. I put the twins in their car seats carefully in the backseat, I got in the front seat terrified that they would get hurt but as long I was here they wouldn't.  
E: Ok Regina what did you want to talk about?  
R: The Twins  
E: What about them?  
R: You were born the product of true love you have very strong magic and they are also born of true love they will have powerful magic as well I just wanted to warn you.  
E: I didn't even think about their magic I hoped they wouldn't have it but it's apart of who they are and I love every part of them.  
R: Way to quote your pirate.  
E: He always knows what to say  
R: I'm sure he does   
She dropped me off at our house and I put the twins in their nursery I sat in there for about 10 minutes before I was ready to leave them alone. I put Henry in so much danger just being here and he accepts that's what heroes do but I'm not a hero when it comes to parenting, I wasn't brave enough to keep him. I know I'm a hero to the people I love but sometimes I don't feel like one I just want to be me not the savior or a hero just Emma Jones. The mother of three amazing kids and wife and daughter of amazing people. I left the nursery Regina had stayed so I wouldn't be alone we had so much to talk about. "Listen Regina I know I said I accepted their magic but what would you do if your kids have magic?" She put her hand on her stomach, she could give birth to her child any day now. "Emma my child will be powerful, he or she will have to choice between being good and going dark. But I will be there every step of the way because I want them to be good but if they choice dark I will help them. Magic is apart of our kids and we need to accept that."

E: If what your saying is true? Then my daughters will have to choice, how am I suppose to help them through this when I let the darkness consume me?

R: You did that to save me, you fought the darkness and yes you may have gave in but in the end you made the right choice and wanted to change. The girls are lucky to have a mother like you, you know both sides of magic. The light and the dark you are going to be fine and when the time comes you'll know what to do.

She left and I went upstairs the girls were sleeping peacefully, I kept thinking about their magic and the choice they will have to make. I go downstairs to make dinner before Killian gets home, I have to tell him about what Regina and I talked about. I know his answer will be the same as Regina's, when he got home we ate in silence I didn't know how to start a conversation. "How was your day love?" I nodded not looking up I knew he could tell something was wrong, I might as well them him. "I talked with Regina today, about the twin's magic?" He dropped his fork and moved closer to me at the table. " What did she say?"

"The girls have poweful magic and one day they will have to make a difficult decison of whether they are going to be good or dark. But don't worry about it, we'll handle it the same way he always do together."

"I love you!"

"And I love you." 

We finished eating and went to bed


	8. Happy 3rd Birthday

oday is the twins 3rd birthday, Killian and I have something special planned. Everyone has been invited, my parents, brother, Regina and her family. The girls invited some of their friends from pre-school, the girls are spending the day with my parents while we are setting up everything for their party. Elizabeth insisted on having a pirate themed party, and Aubrey wanted a princess party so we combined them. Technically they are Pirate Princesses so the theme works, Regina and I had magically shows timed to go off when the girls giggle which is a lot. Killian and Robin set up bounce houses, and kiddy pools. Henry, Violet and Roland set up the tables and chairs and decorated them with princesses and pirates. The party was starting soon and no one has heard from my parents, we sent out a search party to find them. We searched for hours, I began to worry my little girls were missing someone knew that my parents would have them today. Killian patrolled the areas where my parents took the girls but nothing, I couldn't even use magic to find them. Regina stood by my side as I stood in front of the clock tower. "Why can't I find them? They are my daughters and I can't even help them." She looked around something was off I could feel it, new magic I've never felt it before. "Emma when you became the dark one, Hook used the dagger to call you to him but it didn't work because you weren't in our world. You were in the Enchanted Forest, I'm thinking..." I stopped her there and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke, I ended up in the girls shared room their stuff scattered all over the floor. They can't be in the Enchanted Forest, hell the Enchanted Forest in here in Storybrooke how could they be missing. Regina is the freaking queen of this united she must know someone who can help get my family back. Most of the villains are dead, I don't know who would want to take my kids from me. I heard the front door open I ran hoping it was my parents but it was a woman I've never seen before. "Ah you must be Emma, I must say your daughters look so much like you. But they are very annoying with all the crying and your parents dear god aren't they such heroes." She walked towards me as I backed up, her eyes looked familiar like I've seen them before. "What do you want with my daughters? They are only 3 let me see them please." She gave me a side glance picking up a picture of me the day the girls were born. "I'm looking for someone and I hear you are good at finding people who don't want to be found." She set the picture down and walked towards me, "Who do you need found?"

"My son."

"I need a name this is a big town."

"Liam Jones!"

"No?" I said running past her blasting her with my magic as I headed out the door, how is this possible I thought Killian said she was dead. God I just want my family home safe, I ran as fast as I could to Regina's this was a question for her she would know. I know you can't bring back the dead, but how did she get here? The realms have been combined for years and she just now shows up why. I knocked on the door there was no answer so I opened it and it seemed like no one was home. I ran up to the kids room, everyone was asleep. Killian's mother knew I was coming.


	9. It's my time

I didn't want to tell that Liam died, I figured she'd get mad and hurt my daughters. Killian doesn't know she's here, I paced back and forth trying to think of what to do. I got a call from my parents, frantic, scared. 

M: Someone's here and she's requesting you

E: Mom, dad calm down

M: Emma I'm as calm as I can be while a woman is threatening my life, and yours. What is going on?

E: I'll explain when I get there I'm on my way

M: Please stay away I don't want her to hurt you

E: She took my daughter's I'm coming I know what to do.

She hung up and I used my magic to show up in the loft, the woman stood with my parents tied to chairs bound by strong magic I could feel it. She walked around me in circles she was very impatient, "Tell me dear what did you find out about my son?" I didn't know if telling her was a good thing or a bad thing. She could hurt my daughters, and what about Killian he was her son too. "Before I tell you anything I need to know that you won't hurt my daughters or me!"

"I can't promise anything."

"Please they are your grand kids."

"Fine I won't hurt them, but you I can."

"No you can't."

"Why is that?" 

Before I said anything else Killian walked through the door, "Because she's my wife and she's pregnant." I held my hands up and she looked at us both, "You married my son?" She looked at Killian with desperate eyes hoping he'd forgive her. "Tell me where my daughters are. Now!" She looked at me then at my stomach, I could sense her regret and pain. "They are underneath the library. A nice girl who worked their told me about it and I knew it was the perfect place. Where is your brother?" I put my hands down to untie my parents, I whispered to them. "Go get the girls and go to Regina's please. I love you both." I made it sound like this was a goodbye but it wasn't or at least I hope. "He's dead Isabelle!" When he called her Isabelle she stumbled backwards, "Killian I'm your mother!" 

"I don't care, you left me and Liam to live with our father who sold us to work on a ship. You didn't come back, father told us that you died and I believe him." 

"I did what was best for you and Liam I always have. I'm here now look I'm not dead.

"Right now my only concern is my daughters, after I know they are safe I will think about us."

We walked out as she fell to the ground clearly depressed, my parents had to be at Regina's who were still asleep. Killian and I rushed over there, my parents sat with the girls on the couch I quickly ran to them. "Aubrey, Elizabeth oh god I'm glad you guys are okay. Mommy loves you so much." Killian picked both girls up while I went uptairs to try and wake Regina and the others, a sleeping curse can only be broken by true love's kiss. Which means I needed Henry to break Regina's then once she's awake she can wake the others. I sent a text to Henry explaining what's going on and he says he'll be right over. I didn't expect the girls birthday to go like this but at least they get one present a brother or a sister. "Girls come sit by mommy for a minute I have something to tell you." They jump over my parents to sit on my lap, "You guys are going to have a brother or a sister. Which one do you want?"

"Sister!" They both say in unison giggling at each other, I look at Killian who is smiling like crazy, who would have thought we would have two brave little girls.


	10. Ending

In the months that followed the girls returning home, I gave to yet another daughter name Ava Rose. Who is about 2 months old now, Regina and Robin had a son they named Oliver Henry life seemed pretty good at the moment. 

*Time Jump 4 years later*

The girls just turned 7, Ava is 4 Killian and I just welcomed our fourth child a son. Named after two important people in our life Liam, Killian's brother and David after my father. The girls are excited that they finally got a little brother, I didn't imagine having five kids but I wouldn't change it for the world, I missed so much with Henry and I'm glad I got to try again with mine and Killian's kids. Somehow this feels like an ending but we're fairytale characters our stories never end, they are never ending you might say. Our story has panned out good so far, let's see how it continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who voted on this story, I really loved it. If you enjoyed this check out my other captainswan stories. Thank you


End file.
